Horrid Henry (book)
"Horrid Henry" is the first book in the Horrid Henry series. It was published in 1994 and was written by Francesca Simon. Stories Horrid Henry's Perfect Day Henry starts to think about what would happen if he was perfect like his little brother, Perfect Peter. One day, he decides to act perfect to see what it is like. His behaviour puzzles the rest of his family, especially Peter. That night, during dinner, Peter attempts to make Henry do horrid things, but Henry restrains himself from doing anything to his brother. Finally, when Mum praises Henry for eating all of his vegetables, Peter can stand it no longer. He picks up his plate of food and hurls it at Henry, but he ducks and the food hits Mum instead. Peter is sent to his room in disgrace, and Henry decides to continue being horrid, as it is too hard being perfect. Horrid Henry's Dance Class Henry and Peter are attending Miss Impatience Tutu's dance class. The class is getting ready to put on a show, but Henry does not want to take part, as he does not like dancing with other people. Soon, Henry gets on her nerves so much, that Miss Tutu places him right at the back of the stage, where nobody will see him. When the day of the show arrives, Henry is placed behind a large green leaf, where he starts doing impressions. Eventually, he accidentally knocks the leaf over, which ends up knocking everyone else off the stage. As he is the only one left standing, Henry starts doing his many animal dances, which ends the show. All of the parents complain to Miss Tutu, who orders Henry to leave her dance studio, making Henry absolutely thrilled. Horrid Henry and Moody Margaret Henry and his next door neighbour, Moody Margaret, are playing pirates. They argue over who will be Captain Hook, whilst Peter is made the prisoner. Eventually, Margaret decides to let Henry be Captain Hook if he takes the prisoner to jail. Henry does this, but as soon as he demands to have Margaret's pirate hook, she says that she wants to play something else. When Henry refuses to hand over the hook, Margaret screams so loudly that he hands it over. Margaret asks Henry to get her some food, so he says that he will make her glop. Both of them claim that they can make yuckier glop than the other. After making the glop using horrible ingredients, Margaret eats some, but Henry tries to weasel out of it. Before something horrible can happen, Peter interrupts by asking if he can play Captain Hook. When he comes in, Henry and Margaret invite him to eat the glop. Horrid Henry's Holiday Henry usually hates his parents' ideas of holidays, until he hears that they are going camping in France this year. At first Henry is thrilled, thinking that they are going to be camping in a giant tent with TV's and swimming pools, but he instantly becomes cross when he finds out that they are staying in a tiny tent in a bleak campsite. Henry starts to become even more furious as the days go by. Then, one day, whilst the rest of the family go for a walk, Henry is asked to collect some firewood. Not wanting to go into the forest, he decides to take some of the wooden pegs holding all of the tents up. Later that night, Henry and the others all wake up to find that their tent is filled with water, then the tent collapses. Fortunately, Henry has an idea and two hours later, the family are in the giant tent watching a giant TV, just like Henry wanted. Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Moody Margaret *Lazy Linda *Vain Violet *Jumpy Jeffrey *Miss Impatience Tutu *Rude Ralph (mentioned) *Clever Clare (mentioned) *Sour Susan (mentioned) Trivia *In a rewrite of "Horrid Henry's Dance Class", Jumpy Jeffrey is replaced by Jolly Josh. *Horrid Henry and Moody Margaret is the only story not to be made into an episode of the show. However, elements of it were included in the episode of Horrid Henry and the Secret Club. Category:Books